Wearable image or video display systems are able to be used to display images that cover a significant portion of a user's field of view, and therefore are able to appear large or are able to present more detail to a user. Some wearable display systems include transparent portions in front of a wearer's eyes that allow ambient scenes, i.e., the view a person would see when the wearable display is not worn, to be viewed by a wearer of the wearable display. Wearable displays that allow ambient scenes to be viewed by a wearer are able to display other images alongside the ambient scenes or images are able to be superimposed on the ambient scene. Such wearable displays include components, such as processing electronics, image generation and projection equipment, and power packs, that increase the bulk and weight of the wearable displays.
Wearable displays that are lighter and less bulky provide enhanced effectiveness for the user.